Palace Noir
Palace Noir is the second level of The Ruins in The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes. Grim Repoe is fought at stage four of the level. Palace Noir is a dark mansion haunted by ghosts. Nearly all its chambers are pitch dark, with only a few torches lighting its corridors. It is home to several large libraries, including a great central hall where the Grim Repoe is fought. Because of how dark its rooms are, the Light Armor becomes very useful here. Stage 1 In Stage 1, the Links enter the mansion's dark foyer. A Lantern Poe floats around the room, but is invincible to the Links' attacks. To the north of the Links, they will find the Bow, while the Fire Gloves are found to the right side, and the Gust Jar to the left. Taking these items will activate the Triforce Gateway, however it is barricaded by double doors. These doors will only open once all the room's torches are lit and the Lantern Poe defeated. Two torches by the door can be lit with the Fire Gloves. Two more torches rest on tall pillars, whose height can be reached by taking the stairs north. To light the torch on the right side, one Link must form a fire ball in his gloves while another Link shoots an Arrow through it. This will set the Arrow on fire and light the torch. The left side of the upstairs can be reached by having one Link propel the others across using the Gust Jar, then throwing one Link across the smaller gap. Here, two torches can be lit. Another torch on a pillar can be lit by having the Link with the Bow shoot an Arrow through these other two torches. Once all the torches are lit, the entire room lights up, defeating the Lantern Poe and opening the doors to the Triforce Gateway. Stage 2 In Stage 2, the Links appear in another dark room inhabited by Ghinis. A large pit lies in the middle of the room. Just ahead of the Links is a large Switch, which pressing will drop a Small Key onto the center platform in the middle of the pit. Two platforms move across from it, however a ring of fire also appears around the Key and prevents the Links from taking it. The Links instead must take the moving platform on the right, and use the Gust Jar to push the Key onto the other platform as it moves. If the Key falls down the pit, it will reappear where it was. Once on the other platform, the Links can walk over to it and take it north across a narrow pathway. To the east side is a red platform, where one Link can be propelled across to the ledge across using the Gust Jar. There he can press a Switch to make the platform move for the other Links. The locked door the Key opens can be found on this side, opening the way to the Triforce Gateway. A Treasure Chest can also be found on the left side, containing a silver Rupee. Stage 3 In Stage 3, the Links enter a dark, maze-like library with walls of book shelves and bottomless dead ends. A few lit torches are provided for little light. The maze is filled with Key Bandit Poes that race through the maze, three of which are carrying Keys that the Links need to open the next series of doors. These Poes can be struck to drop their Keys, however once picked up, more Poes will spawn who will chase after the Link to steal back the Key. Bringing back all three Keys and opening the three doors opens the way to the Triforce Gateway. A Squiddy also appears once the doors are open. Stage 4 In Stage 4, the Links fight three colored Poes in a great library hall lit by three massive torches. After they are all defeated, the Grim Repoe appears. When it is defeated the Triforce Gateway appears. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes locations